hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheamus
]] Debut Sheamus was signed to HCW in January 2011 as a Heel and would go onto start a feud with fellow-powerhouse Mark Henry which will lead to its conclusion at WWE TNA SlammiMania in April. He would lose his second Mania Match to Mark Henry, thanks to interferince from Now US Champ MVP. Generation Me,Face Turn, and feud with Abyss Sheamus would turn Face, alligning himself with The Miz and Zack Blaze to fight Kane and The Legion of Deamons.This feud would only last a few months as the WWE Draft would seperate both teams into the 4 show in which Sheamus was drafted to Smackdown. Various storylines(2011-2012) Sheamus would move to smackdown and would start a feud with Hardcore Holly After defeating Harcore Holy multiple occasions, Harcore would be released from the company and Sheamus would start a mini feud with Wade Barrett. Sheamus would later re-ignite his feud with Mark Henry. After his short feud with Henry died down, Sheamus went into a feud with Cody Rhodes over the Intercontinental Championship before starting a feud with Christian. Sheamus and Orton would defeat Christian and Tyson Tomko in a tag team match at Vengence 2011. After his feud with Christian ended(with Christian getting injured) Sheamus turned his attention torward the World heavyweight Championship of Goku.After failing to capture number one contendership, Sheamus would move into a feud with Jinder Mahal defeating Mahal three times. Sheamus would announce he would be competing on ECW Revival as a face. although he said this, he was given "offical" permission to compete on all 3 shows by one-night-only authority figure Chris Jericho to compete on all shows. Sheamus would frequently appear on Raw SuperShow and Smackdown defeating The Miz and Mark Henry before announcing he would be facing Zack Blaze at WrestleMania 28. Just weeks before his match with Blaze at Mania, he would team with Blaze against Kane and The Great Khali, in a winning effort, to which Sheamus and Blaze shook hands, showing signs of a partnership. At Mania, Sheamus defeated Blaze. Teaming with Zack Blaze and World Champion(2012) After Mania, Sheamus started teaming with Blaze, in their debut as a team, they defeated 2.0 they then defeated Epico and Primo in a number one contendership match for the WWE Tag Titles. In the WWE Draft, Sheamus was drafted to ''Raw SuperShow''. At Bragging Rights, directly after defeating Team Smackdown, last eliminating Austin Aries, Sheamus recived a World Title match against Christian, which Sheamus won. Sheamus would then have his first title defense on an "Open Fight Night" Challenge against Randy Orton which Sheamus lost by countout after a distraction from Cody Rhodes. He would lose the title to Kurt Angle at Night of Champions. nWo(2012) After losing the World Heavyweight Championship. Sheamus moved into a feud with Drew McIntyre and Ric Flair after Sheamus heard Drew taunt Sheamus about losing the World Title. After defeating Drew at Money in the Bank, Sheamus fought and won the WWE Championship MITB. On the Nitro Rememberance Night, Sheamus turned heel, attacking CM Punk and joining the nWo under Jacob Cass. In this Sheamus returned to his '''King Sheamus '''gimmick. Then Sheamus's contract would be split between Raw,Smackdown and ECW. Sheamus would later be stripped of his Money in the Bank contract after attacking Edge. Face turn;Great White Sheamus lost a 6 man tag team match, forcing him out of the nWo and immediatly afterword, turning Sheamus face, also bringing him back to his "Great White" gimmick. Throughout the rest of 2012, Sheamus spent most of his time feuding with Big Show and Damien Sandow. In 2013, Sheamus failed to win the Royal Rumble and suffered an injury at a house show, which caused him to miss Elimination Chamber. At Wrestlemania he and Ryback unsuccessfully challenged for the WWE Tag Team Championships. After WrestleMania he suffered yet another elbow injury during a no holds barred match against Ryback. Gallery Sheamus.jpg Sheamus2.jpg Sheamus2.5.jpg Sheamus4.jpg Sheamus5.jpg Category:Multi Branded Superstar Category:Raw Superstar Category:Smackdown Superstar Category:Face